


Crippled and Broken

by Bonejingle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Hurt and comfort, So much angst, Strained Relationship, baysha blink and you miss it, they need to have a long talk, this has the potential to get very heavy at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonejingle/pseuds/Bonejingle
Summary: The words echoed around the arena, louder than the sound of bones crunching."I will fucking rip your fucking arm off!"What would have happened if Becky actually hurt Charlotte before Fastlane? A series of events that shoves them further apart, until Becky knows what it finally feels like on the other side of their fallout. Only, things get worse once the truth comes out.Charlynch, heavy with angst. Will they ever stop fighting?(Smackdown 3/5/19)





	1. Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since I saw that segment of Smackdown Live, with Becky in all her fury, threatening to rip Charlie's arm off. And then I thought, what if Becky had actually hurt Charlotte? What would the timeline look like at that point? What if it was a culmination of months of frustration?
> 
> I wanted to give this a try. Let's see where it goes.

The atmosphere backstage was almost electric, the ebb and flow of the audience echoing heavily amongst the rafters in Wilkes-Barre. Wrestlers bustled about, in tune with the ever-shifting landscape that was behind the scenes of Smackdown Live, laughs and conversation floating behind live segments and taped scenes for the fans outside. Naomi laughed amongst the women peppered in for tonight's show, nudging Mandy Rose playfully as they awaited the time for their match; Sonya and Asuka also mingled, aware of their roles in the showdown to come. Charlotte eyed them from across the main stretch, eyes shifting aimlessly along the many faces milling about, her nerves jumping beneath the icy facade of The Queen. She absently crossed her arms, fingers tapping rhythmically on her forearm as she needlessly searched for a certain redhead.

Becky was still nowhere to be seen, probably strapping on her knee brace to continue to sell her injury angle, Fastlane bearing down quickly upon them in just a few days time. Still, Charlotte wanted to pin some more details down about their promo on the night, and Becky had been radio silent for the entire day. Charlotte sighed and dug her phone out of her jeans, her screen flashing several notifications, but none from Becky. That had been life lately, at least for the last few weeks. Months, even. She swallowed the lump in her throat, eyes closing tight against the tears she could feel burning the backs of her eyelids at the thought.  
  
Ever since SummerSlam, ever since she had beaten Becky and Carmella for the title, things between them had shifted. Becky had grown more and more distant, responding less and less to messages and phone calls, their interactions limited almost exclusively to work, meetings, and practice runs. As soon as the work was done, Becky would simply shut down, no form of communication worth it to the redhead. And Charlotte had _tried_. She'd apologize in person, through text, through voicemails, through every damn social media site she could think of to reach Becky: nothing worked. She had apologized for her victory, knowing full-well that she had no control over Creative's decision. Becky had simply stopped communicating.

It didn't make it hurt any less. And the further Becky drifted away, the deeper the pain ran within her. She missed the redhead.

Charlotte breathed out, forcing the negativity and the hurt away, eyes snapping open to again scan the backstage area, finally finding her target. Pushing up from the wall, Charlotte fidgeted with her watch as she moved toward Becky and the other women, face pulled in a hopefully placid smile.

"Hey, there you are."

Becky paused in her conversation with Asuka, her face falling almost instantly, jovial brown eyes hardening to a cold black.

"Charlotte. Iron details out about the spot?'

The blonde swallowed quietly, the weight of the stare pressing the air out of her lungs, "Yeah, actually. Got a quick sec?"

Becky shrugged and tossed a wave up to the group before cutting away to give them a space to talk. Crossing her arms, she looked up at Charlotte, hooded eyes devoid of any expression as she shrugged one shoulder.

"I figured you'd invite me out, attack me with a crutch, and then I get to beat yer ass?"

"Sounds about right," she hesitated, "I just don't wanna get too carried away. But that's kind of what we do best, right?"

A nod, "A'course. You do what you do best, and I'll do what I do best. I'll try not to hurt ya too bad. Any other issue?"

Charlotte offered a small smile, "Just remember I get to beat your ass first, Becks."

The redhead simply nodded before heading back towards the locker rooms, leaving Charlotte standing alone once again. She sighed and glanced around before locking eyes with Naomi, the woman frowning in confusion, lips mouthing a question Charlotte hated hearing, _Everything okay?_

* * *

Becky breathed in deep, hands absently rolling her crutch between them, staring off into space. She could hear Charlotte on the mic, the blonde cutting a sarcastic speech in the ring to the crowded house.

_"I mean, let's see how I can get my very, very best friend Becks... I mean, _The Man_, to come out here and have a friiiiiendly discussion."_

The Man inhaled again, her anger swirling in her veins, her frustration building to a powder keg in her mind as she pushed away thoughts of The Queen. She heard Charlotte start to chant her name, the crowd immediately joining in, beckoning her back into the spotlight. Adjusting her knee brace, she stuffed the crutch under her arm and waited for her theme to hit before hobbling her way to the ramp. The crowd was dynamite, the lights hitting her square on, the chants louder and louder for her. This was her ring, her moment, her time, regardless of the "injury" they saddled her with. She had worked her ass to the bone to get here, Fastlane just days away, the fate of Wrestlemania on the line. She wouldn't falter, she wouldn't fail, and she wouldn't _lose_.

She focused on Charlotte, her blood singing with irritation, face set in a smirking mask as she made her way slowly to the ring. The blonde couldn't help a smile, regardless of her character's heel status, regardless of their storyline; Becky hated her for it, nonplussed at how easy it was for her. Charlotte feigned opening the ropes for her before waving her off, the sass of the Queen on full display as Becky shoved her crutch under the ropes and carefully entered the ring. She picked up her mic, gingerly circling Charlotte, her mouth running a mile a minute, accent strengthening as the determination set in. She recounted her match with Ronda, her resilience to the beating she'd gotten from the former MMA fighter that landed her in this very ring with her constant nemesis.

"And you know, Charlotte, you know I've owned ya for months."

The crowd chanted her name again as she paused, reveling in the support. She _had_ owned Charlotte for months. Everywhere she turned, Charlotte was there. Every match, every pay-per-view, it felt like. She was _tired_ of the Queen's shadow. She was _tired_ of their stories being so intertwined that she wasn't sure where she started and Charlotte ended. Summerslam had been a boiling point, the tides always flowing in favor of Charlotte, creative putting The Queen over again and again. Even though Becky had beaten her, time and time again, she kept coming, and she was _exhausted_. Not even Fastlane would offer reprieve; she knew she'd share the Wrestlemania spotlight with Charlotte Flair. There was no escape from their feud, no escape from the blonde that eclipsed every aspect of her career.

Becky focused again on the woman, the crowd simmering, as she continued their segment, the fire in her chest growing to a roaring inferno that blocked out all other noise in the arena.

"But damaged people... yeah, they're the most dangerous. Because they have_ nothing left to lose_."

Charlotte attacked like clockwork, their in-ring fight starting as scheduled, the annoyed frustration apparent in Charlotte's moves as she kicked Becky to the ground and removed her jacket. The onslaught continued, the taller woman's words echoing inside Becky's mind like flint for the fire, the tension growing almost palpable in her bones.

_Nothing to lose?_

_Come on, fight me._

Over and over the words chipped away, the blonde smacking at her with the crutch, her focus on the injured knee, again and again. _Fight me, come on._ Charlotte waved at her, goaded her on, the final straw as Becky's angered boiled into an explosion, the redhead slamming her crutch into Charlotte's thigh. Becky forced herself up, hands automatically reaching out for the blonde's left arm, quickly situating Charlotte into a brutal disarm-her, vitriol spilling from deep within her, unable to hold it off any longer.

"I will fucking rip your fucking arm off!"

She squeezed tighter, hearing the groans from the woman beneath her as she rocked back on her heels. She was tired, so tired of every opportunity being overcast by a familiar blonde weight. Becky was _The Man_, this was unacceptable.

"That is _my_ shot! That is _my_ title!"

Charlotte was everywhere, and she was done.

Becky saw red, her focus hyper-fixating on the long arm in her grasp, the world falling away as she stared down, her knees repositioning just a bit, the pressure moving just enough--

The blonde's arm gave way with a sickening crunch, the yelp from Charlotte slamming Becky back into reality as she fell back with it, her vision clearing as Rod and Ryan suddenly appeared, trying desperately to remove her from her position on top of Charlotte. Becky still refused her hold as they dragged them both across the mat, her adrenaline screaming through her ears as she yelled at them to get off, still agitated, still incensed. Finally, Rod managed to rip her hands off Charlotte, the blonde immediately rolling away to the outside, arm cradled protectively against her chest. Becky moved to charge the ropes, but was stopped, the two women locking eyes from across the ring. Charlotte frowned, lashes brimming with tears, confusion and hurt pooling in those impossibly bright eyes; Becky clenched her teeth, entire body coiled for attack, jaw working out her frustration as Charlotte stumbled toward the ramp.

Ryan slid out of the ring, an arm immediately going up around Charlotte's back to support her, the blonde ignoring the roar of Becky's theme and the screams of the crowd. Becky stayed in the corner of the ring, Rod still holding her in place as Charlotte continued toward the back, eyes unable to tear away from the ring. Ryan managed to maneuver her backstage, her gaze forcefully broken from the Irish woman, the tears instantly slamming against her eyelids and slipping down her pale face. Medical personnel and Hunter had met them almost immediately, the emergency crew ushering Charlotte towards a chair backstage, the gurney still being rolled in from out back. Hunter knelt on the floor in front of her, attempting to gather her attention.

"Charlotte? Charlotte, look at me."

The blonde swallowed thickly, her eyes finally dropping to her arm, her elbow, the bones out of alignment, the numbness spidering down her arm. Her heart stopped for a moment, the shock overwhelming as she took in her injury, her tears falling with added fervor, completely unchecked. Sound stopped, the crew moving almost in slow motion as they delicately iced and wrapped her arm, bracing it before leading Charlotte to the gurney, her body simply on auto-pilot as she was settled in. She stared at Hunter, seeing his mouth move, but heard no words. She swung her head around, vision settling on the ramp entrance, hoping to catch a glimpse of Becky.

As soon as the gurney was raised, Charlotte felt her lashes flutter, her surroundings sharpening in loud, vivid clarity. She finally heard Hunter asking her questions to distract her, but all she could focus on were fragments from the EMS, about her condition. Fear poured through her blood like ice.

_How bad was it?_

* * *

Becky stalked her way up the ramp, crutch carefully in place, the crowd still chanting her name as she made her way through the archway and into the back area, Stephanie immediately falling upon her like a ravenous wolf.

"Becky, what the hell happened out there?"

The redhead blinked once, twice, head buzzing from the high of her adrenaline, her scowl falling easily back into place when she finally heard the question.

"_Jesus_, it was an accident. Y'know how hard it is to keep Charlotte still, my grip slipped when she tried to buck me off."

Stephanie exhaled noisily, her face red with anger, "That's just great. We're going to have to see what the hospital says and go from there. Get changed and head out, this night's over."

Becky simply nodded and turned, pausing a moment to squeeze her eyes shut and breathe deeply, "How's she doing?"

The brunette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I don't know. It didn't look good, and she was in shock when they loaded her up. Hunter is on his way with her now."

Becky only nodded quietly and headed back toward the locker rooms, never bothering to glance back. Her mind aimlessly wandered through the segment, wondering where it had gone wrong, her brain amplifying that moment in grandiose fashion. She heard the gruesome sound over and over again, the justification railing hard against the means. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, focusing instead on the rhythmic beat of her footsteps in the empty hall. At least one thing was clear for the time being:

There was no Charlotte to cast a shadow.

* * *

Charlotte sat in her hospital bed, legs crossed at the ankles, eyes staring blankly at the wall across from her. She had been given an IV and had gone for several x-rays, the images burned bright in her mind as she recounted the misplaced bones. Several tendons had been damaged, the extra twisting and pulling had done more harm than good as the refs had tried to separate them. Hunter sat patiently beside her, hands steepled as he adjusted in the chair at Charlotte's bedside. Naomi had popped in a short while ago, checking for herself how the blonde had faired, her face twisting in a grimace when she heard the news. She had squeezed Charlotte's good hand, eyes offering quiet support for the wrestler.

Charlotte had cried then, again, the tears always ready at a moment's notice. Naomi swept them away and tried for a smile, "You're gonna be okay, Charlie."

Stephanie had showed up an hour later, face exhausted as she pulled up an extra chair and leaned against her husband's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Charlotte?"

She shrugged, her voice sounding disjointed and distant, "Broken."

The doctor returned to the room finally, a soft smile on his face as he acknowledged the people in the room.

"Well, we can reset the bones tonight, of course, we already have the block in place. But unfortunately, this is going to require surgery to repair the soft tissue damage, and you'll have to be out of commission for a bit to heal properly."

There was a collective sigh that swept through the room as each person stomached the news, the blonde merely closing her eyes and resigning herself to her fate.

"Okay, then. What's next?"

The doctor sent for his assistants and ushered both Stephanie and Hunter from the room in preparation. The block had numbed the area well enough, but Charlotte still felt the pressure and heard the bones shift as they put her back together. Being put in a soft cast, they sent her back for another x-ray to make sure everything was fine before she was eventually discharged. Hunter threw an arm around Charlotte as he led them out to the car, and toward the hotel. Her surgery date was in just a week's time. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the window of the car, forehead pressed against the cool glass.

One grim answer from the doctor had solidified her greatest fear, however.

She was going to miss Wrestlemania.


	2. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte returns for a night: an exploration into feelings, with Mania on the horizon.

Becky was _mad_. She paced erratically behind the scenes of Fastlane, the whispers in the halls only amplifying her already burning temper. Charlotte wasn't with them tonight, her injury severe enough to keep her out of the business workings for the time being. Still, the presence of the Queen clung heavily to the event, chatter among the men and women barely masked as they discussed Charlotte's injury, speculation at her missing Mania only growing. Becky huffed, her knee brace keeping an added spring to her step as she prowled around backstage. Bayley poked her head around the corner, a smile tugging into place as the jovial brunette headed in her direction. Tossing up a small wave, Bayley tilted her head at Becky's death glare, confusion creasing her brow as she pulled to a stop.

"Hey, Becks, how're you holding up?"

Becky worked hard to swallow her anger, jaw flexing as her eyes almost twitched. There was no reason to be mad at Bayley, she was a mutual friend between them, and had done nothing to incur such wrath. Regardless, the question cut her deep, the implication that Charlotte's condition having any bearing on her almost too outrageous to consider these days. Nothing was the same between them, and she wasn't entirely against it. Rolling her neck, Becky forced a tight-lipped smile.

"Heya, Bayley. M'good, not too worried. Ready to rile the crowd up without Charlotte around."

Bayley sighed softly, her cheery disposition dampening for a moment, "Yeah, it's weird that she isn't here. I talked to her this morning, her surgery is in just a couple days. She's kinda nervous about it... Have you talked to her?"

Becky paused a moment, unsure of how to proceed. If she was honest, she hadn't talked to Charlotte since their in-ring work the night of the incident. Every time she picked up her phone and hovered over Charlotte's contact tab, she faltered and wound up never sending any form of communication. No phone calls, no texts. Nothing. She huffed, months of silence suddenly at the forefront of her mind. There were so many messages that Becky ignored, from simple good morning texts, to questions about matches, and everything in between. Becky had only worried about being the best, about being the Man, and Charlotte was crowding her spotlight. Putting distance between them was a good thing. Sighing noisily, Becky refocused on the woman in front of her.

"Nah, haven't actually."

Bayley offered a warm smile, lifting her hand to squeeze Becky's arm, "Charlotte's not mad, if that's what's stopping you."

Before Becky could answer, Sasha swung around the corner, her eyes rolling as she sidled up to the two women.

"Finally found you. Babe, our match is coming up, Tamina wants to touch base," she passed a smirk toward Becky, "You gonna come watch us? Nothing else for you to do, since Charlie's out, right?"

Becky rolled her eyes but nodded, mindlessly following behind Boss'N'Hug, her thoughts drifting back to reviewing her night's promo, promising to lay a beat down on Ronda Rousey. She rejoined the groups of wrestlers in the main stage area behind the curtains, Mandy throwing up a small wave as she approached. The Irishwoman nodded her acknowledgment, her focus barely coherent, jumbled with confliction. No matter how hard she tried, Becky couldn't escape hearing about Charlotte Flair, and the woman wasn't even in the goddamn building.

* * *

  
Fastlane had come and gone, Charlotte ecstatic at Sasha and Bayley's victory for the retention, her own adrenaline pumping as she willed herself to heal quickly and return to the action. Thoughts of Mania nagged at her in the quiet of nighttime, the disappointment at missing the first Women's Main Event at Wrestlemania stinging more than she would ever admit. Charlotte was blessed with opportunity and innate skill, and she recalled the late nights of conversation with Becky about the two of them headlining wrestling's greatest event, even hoping it could happen to them together. Charlotte felt the familiar pang of agony in her heart at the thought of the redhead, the mixture of her emotional and physical pain turning a cold weight in her stomach.

Shaking her head, she tried desperately to clear the negative thoughts. She couldn't be bothered to think of Becky or even her injury right now, she could only focus on the future.

She made her in-ring return the Smackdown before Mania, her whole arm in a hinged brace and under strict movement guidelines from her medical team. Stephanie had called with a request, that the Queen cut a quick promo on the night to counter Becky's lavish recount of her 'Road to Mania.' She was setting up a post-Mania feud that she was nervous to reignite, months of disconnection whispering in her subconscious. Charlotte was less than willing to promo against Becky tonight, her stomach turning at the idea of sharing the ring with her again. Their lack of communication had only widened their rift more recently, the absolute disregard from Becky pulling hard at her emotions, heart smothered by her emptiness. Ever the good sport, however, Charlotte had agreed eventually, anxious to return to her craft, to the atmosphere, and to the world of wrestling. It had been a little over a month since her injury; surgery had gone well, and she was on the road to recovery, exercises and restrictions in place to expedite the healing process. She had clarified with both Hunter and Stephanie that there would be zero chance for a physical altercation with Becky; the Commissioner emphatically denied any such issue.

Shaking out a rare nervousness, Charlotte headed into the arena through the talent entrance and wound through the halls, eventually coming into the women's locker room, earning a surprised, emphatic response to her return. Naomi sprung up from her place on the bench and carefully wrapped Charlotte in a tight bear hug, the few other women gathering around the tall blonde as well. Sonya whistled low, her hand absently reaching toward Charlotte's arm brace as Naomi released her grip, face wrinkling in sympathy.

"Damn, look at this thing!"

Charlotte breathed out a small laugh as she slowly turned and flexed her arm, "Yeah, pretty intense, right?"

"Hell yeah. How does it feel? You're not wrestling tonight, are you?"

"No way, I'm only here to cut a promo. They told me that there's not going to be a fight with Becky tonight."

Mandy reached around Sonya to tug at Charlotte's good arm, gently guiding her to sit down before taking a seat beside her.

"Are you actually okay? I remember you looked so bad when you came to the back that night... what happened?"

Charlotte sighed as her eyes quickly searched the few women still in the locker room, her good shoulder shrugging noncommittally, "I don't know. I think her grip slipped when I tried to move. It happened too fast for me to remember, and everything afterward is fuzzy. I was in shock."

Asuka clicked her tongue and leaned forward to better inspect the hefty brace. Wrinkling her nose in disappointment, she pressed her lips together in a sympathetic smile, shifting to grasp Charlotte's shoulder in support before leaving the locker room. Mandy watched her go before turning back to Charlotte.

"I'm glad to see that you're getting better, at least."

Swallowing gently, Charlotte bobbed her head before glancing at the other women. She huffed, brows bunching together in apprehension.

"Have you guys seen Becky?"

Lana scoffed before she too headed toward the exit, eliciting a hard eye roll from Sonya. The brunette stretched her arms over her head before offering a kind smile.

"Yeah, she's due in for a dramatic entrance later, I heard. A cop car is supposed to drop her off."

Charlotte scoffed, remembering briefly the arrest angle from Raw the previous night, her face twitching into a small smile at the thought. _Leave it to Becky._

Breaking the reverie, Mandy squeezed Charlotte's hand before standing to join Sonya, "You'll see her later."

The pair tossed up a quick wave before departing, leaving Naomi and Charlotte alone in the locker room. Charlotte dropped her eyes to scan her brace, an uneven sigh escaping. Naomi hid her frown before reaching down to gingerly grasp Charlotte's good arm and pulled her to her feet. She threw an arm around the blonde's good side before walking them out and toward the main staging area, her embrace a comfort to Charlotte. They walked in silence for a few moments before Charlotte glanced up at her friend.

"Thanks for momming me, Glow."

Naomi laughed then and squeezed that much tighter.

"I got you, girl. How are you actually doing? You and Becky okay?"

There was a pointed silence, Naomi eventually slowing them to a stop. Turning to face her, Naomi softly bumped her fist into Charlotte's hip.

"Charlie?"

Charlotte exhaled a long, exhausted breath, glassy green eyes lifting to regard her.

"I don't know, Nay. Becky hasn't talked to me at all. Not since... not in _months_, actually."

Naomi recoiled as if she'd been struck, "Wait, _months_? Seriously?"

Charlotte waved her off, tears stinging her eyes as she ducked her head to hide behind a curtain of pale blonde hair. She mindlessly started toward the main backstage area, Naomi quickly matching stride with her, a hand coming up to offer silent support. As soon as they crested the hallway, she was met with a familiar milling of concentrating faces, the air buzzing with activity. Heading toward one of the refreshment tables, a familiar voice brought an immediate smile to her face.

"Is that Charlotte _Flair_ I see?"

Chuckling, she turned just in time to see AJ make a beeline toward her, a wide smile on his face. Stopping just within reach, he glanced down at her brace before releasing a low whistle.

"Damn, she did a number on you, didn't she?"

Rolling her eyes, she closed the gap between them, gladly accepting a warm hug from her old friend. Jeff and Matt caught sight of the Queen and gravitated over just the same, the trio of men excitedly welcoming the blonde back in the thick of things for the night. Throughout the opener, almost everyone came up to check on her, a soothing warmth spreading throughout her, the earlier hurt forgotten for now. Hunter had given her the tightest hug when he eventually found her, his face twitching before letting her know that Becky was due in at any moment.

Her heart sank.

* * *

  
Becky was seething in her cop car as it rolled up the arena, though a smug smile clicked in place for the cameras as she sauntered her way through the building. When she was told of Charlotte's visit this evening, she had to tamp down her rage, the Queen still somehow in the spotlight, even if she wasn't competing. This was her road to Mania now, not Charlotte's. It wasn't even Ronda's. Raw last night had helped her relieve some stress, the devolved match releasing much pent-up steam from the Man as she got to beat up on Ronda. The arrest had been fun, her violent bursts making her feel more in control of her own destiny than creative had recently given her. She was really stretching her muscles in Charlotte's absence.

But tonight, she was in the building to interrupt Becky's impassioned speech about Mania. And The Man was less than thrilled.

She maintained her cool exterior as the cameras followed her through the twists of the building and into the main backstage area. She could hear Corey's voice on the sound system, her focus narrowing on her moment to escape from backstage. She had caught Charlotte in her periphery, the blonde standing with Mandy and Sonya, absolutely _positive_ that she had watched her walk towards the ring. Becky shook it off, her fury manifesting into a dark smile as she breeched the curtains and stepped out to the top of the ramp. The crowd erupted just for her and she reveled in it for just a minute before continuing her march down the walkway. Slipping into the ring, she walked to each side and stepped on the ropes, grinning at the standing ovation from the house crowd. She ambled up to Corey and collected her mic before rolling out of the ring and headed toward the announcer's table. With a devilish grin, she hopped up, the chants from the crowd electrifying as she settled into herself and started in on her speech.

"...this time last year, myself and Charlotte, we were the best of friends. Ronda Rousey was about to make her debut at Wrestlemania. It-it was like... all the stars were aligned to get the Queen and the baddest woman on the planet into the main event of this year's Wrestlemania. That was until I _smacked_ the smugness offa Charlotte Flair's face at Summerslam!" She stopped to take in the applause from the crowd before continuing, "That one strike, _that one strike_ changed everything. I was determined at that point that I was gonna do whatever it took to fight to get into this year's Wrestlemania."

Charlotte's music hit in that moment, earning a loud reaction from the crowd. The Queen casually strolled to the top of the ramp, a mic already in hand as she stretched her arms out as best she could. Woos could be heard from the people as she made her way toward the ring, her eyes focused on Becky as she stood still on the announcer table, brown eyes dark with something Charlotte couldn't discern. She made her way toward the ring stairs, nodding toward Corey while he held the ropes open as she slipped into the ring. Taking her time, she glanced around at the packed house, her heartbeat pounding in her ears before she pivoted and set her sights on Becky.

Twisting her lips in an annoyed smile, Charlotte gestured at Becky with her braced arm.

"_Becky_, Becky, Becky."

Charlotte watched the Irishwoman's jaw work, her eyes flicking between Charlotte and her arm brace. Shrugging, she turned in the ring and addressed the crowd.

"I appreciate how much the WWE universe has supported my friend Becky, really, I do. You guys have stood behind her from the beginning, before she was even the Man. But Becky," she turned her attention back to the seething wrestler, "You and I both know that the Man would be nothing without the Queen."

There was a visceral reaction from half the crowd, earning a devious smile from Charlotte. Becky shook her head, growling in her throat as she pointed at Charlotte. The Queen snarled suddenly, flexing her hand at Becky and cutting off any chance to speak.

"You were so afraid to face me at Mania, that you had to actually _hurt_ me to make sure you didn't have to. You know you can beat Ronda, Becks. But you wouldn't have beaten me, because cowards never win."

She closed the distance between them, stopping at the ropes on her side of the ring, eyes narrowing as she lifted the mic again.

"You can tout your road to Mania all you want, Becks, just know this: when I come back, I'm taking what's rightfully mine. And the Man _will_ bow to the Queen."

Becky snapped back, her eyes bright with fury, "I've owned ya for months, and I would have owned ya at Mania. And when ya come back, I'll own ya again. I am the _Man_ and you're just a damaged good."

The crowd erupted in Becky chants, the blonde in the ring offering a too-calm smirk as she raised a hand to silence the noise.

"You know what they say about damaged people. They have _nothing left to lose_."

Becky let loose a dark laugh, "Don't make me break yer other arm, Charlotte. Just walk away, Mania doesn't concern you anymore. Yer old news."

The Queen smirked, a dark glare pinning Becky in place, "This is personal, now. Try not to get beat too bad at Mania, because I'm coming for you, Becks. And the Queen will not be denied. You can break both my arms if you think it'll help, because I know you don't _want_ to face me again. You're too proud to admit you're afraid of how bad I'll beat you."

Becky immediately began to launch a tirade against her, accent coming in strong in her wrath. Straightening up, Charlotte turned, arm rising toward the crowd before she threw a wink over her shoulder at The Man, ignoring the vitriol spewing in her direction.

"Good luck."

Charlotte tossed her mic toward Corey, arms rising in a reflexive taunt, a loud 'Woo' escaping the Queen right before her theme hit. She backpedaled toward the far end of the ring before slipping out and heading up to the ramp to a cacophony of 'Woos,' her face a taunting sneer. Turning, she blew a kiss in Becky's direction before she disappeared backstage. Becky remained standing on the announcer's table, chest heaving with rage, words vanishing into her fury.

She _hated_ the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any mistakes. Next one's a bomb.


	3. Mania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mania is Becky's biggest night, even IF Charlotte's there. Karma's a bitch, and so is Ronda.

Becky inhaled deeply, the wide, open air of the arena stinging her lungs in the early morning. The ring crew still moseyed about, setting up the walkways and barricades for the night ahead, the massive stadium seating a ghost town at such an hour. Several other superstars milled about the stage area, a few even going in and out of the ring, the atmosphere crackling with excitement. Becky sighed into herself, her focus on the ring as the moment caught her up high, her throat thick with emotion as she pondered every instance that had gotten her here. For sixteen years she had dreamed of main-eventing The Show of Shows, all the blood, sweat, and tears manifesting itself to this one day, this one moment that would be emblazoned in wrestling history.

She waited a while outside the ring, content to watch the other athletes, her friends and colleagues, all fool around together, some working out different moves with their partners, others finalizing cuts with their foes for the evening. Every little detail was managed before the big show, and Becky was floored with the relief of finally making it. She wandered over to the apron, her feet lazily dragging up the metal stairs as she leaned against the top rope, bright brown eyes scanning the massive expanse of the stadium, soon to be filled with thousands of screaming fans. She ducked into the ring, familiarizing herself with the pale blue of the mat, the white of the ropes, and the massive screens set up around the arena. Becky leaned heavily against the top rope, her fingers lifting to tangle in hair as she focused on the steady beat of her heart. She made it, the weight of the moment settling on her like a heavy blanket, her lungs burning with a need to scream for joy and cry in relief. She glanced towards the floor surrounding the ring, half expecting to see Charlotte grinning up at her, those big green eyes shining with pride.

_You finally did it, Thelma._

Her heart clenched at the thought, her mind drifting back to that night at Smackdown, the feel of Charlotte's arm letting go in her hands, the yelp of pain echoing around her. The silence of the stadium mocked her almost, her eyebrows drawing tight against her forehead as she thought of the blonde for the first time in weeks. The moment disappeared almost as quickly as it had come, her reverie displaced when she heard Hugs shout her name, the Tag champs headed down the ramp toward the ring.

"Hey, Becks, morning!"

Becky smirked out of reflex, the woman's exuberant energy almost contagious._ The Queen who?_

* * *

  
Charlotte fidgeted with her watch again as she walked into the Metlife Stadium, her smile firmly in place as she again found herself wandering through empty halls, no real purpose to her step. She had warred with herself on whether or not to show up tonight, the bitter feeling still nagging the back of her brain at being eliminated from the competition and missing the first-ever women's main event. Still, she had friends putting on some big matches in their careers, and she wanted to be there in person to support them.

Backstage was never without insane magnetism, the thrill of so much talent moving back and forth around the halls overwhelming, and Charlotte felt her smile growing completely on its own. She ran into Seth and Roman, Drew, Finn, and some of the other boys scheduled to go on that night, all of them meeting her with excitement or had acknowledged her with a show of respect. Naomi and Asuka were the first women she managed to find, the former crushing her in a tight hug, truly elated that the Queen had come around for a show of support. Charlotte felt the emotion early on, her eyes almost always misting as she made her way toward the women's locker room, nodding her hellos as she walked along. 

So many women had offered smiles and hugs to her, several more ecstatic than others, long time relationships taking precedence over the others. Sasha and Bayley were huddled together on a bench in the back, heads pressed together over Sasha's phone, looking at something sure to be ridiculous, headphones shared between them. Charlotte chuckled quietly, her arms crossing as she looked down at her friends before gently clearing her throat. Bayley glanced up first, her eyes widening as she scrambled to remove her earbud before launching herself into Charlotte's arms.

"Charlie!!"

Charlotte laughed then as Bayley wrapped her legs and arms tight around her midsection, Sasha quickly shoving her phone into her sweats before wrapping both the women in a bear hug. Pulling back slightly, Bayley looked down into the smiling face of the Queen.

"Holy crap, what are you doing here??"

Charlotte shrugged, her arms still tight around Bayley to support her, the brace forgotten for a moment.

"I wanted to support all my girls, are you kidding me? I can't miss Mania."

Bayley hummed contentedly before tightening her grip and nudged her head against Charlotte's, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Bay."

Sasha playfully rolled her eyes and tugged at Bayley's sweatshirt, motioning for her to get down. Reluctantly, the brunette managed to climb down without any damage to Charlotte's brace arm, allowing Sasha a chance to hug Charlotte just as tightly around the midsection before letting her go. Gesturing to the still present brace, Sasha jerked her chin.

"How's the arm doing?"

Charlotte flexed it lightly, the motion more fluid than before, "Good. Should be coming back soon, I've been doing some light work at the PC. But don't worry about me, how're you guys? Excited for the match?"

The three talked in depth about the card and the recent things that had happened lately, leaving Charlotte suddenly feeling more alone than she had recently, so much happening in so little time. Still, she was proud of her girls and their title, happy to hear them talk about it, and ecstatic over all of their hard work. They were interrupted when a loud voice bellowed in from the hall, a familiar lilt to the shout making Charlotte grin from ear to ear.

"Where is she??"

Natalya whipped around the corner into the room, her eyes lighting up when she found Charlotte seated in the locker room, her old friend grinning wildly at her arrival. Quickly falling upon the women, Nattie dramatically threw her arms around Charlotte and squeezed, placing a series of exaggerated kisses to the blonde's hair.

"When Naomi told me you were here, I almost didn't believe her! How're you doing?"

Still squeezed within the Queen of Harts' grasp, Charlotte laughed at her old friend and managed to pull away enough to look up at her, "I'm fine, Nattie!"

Laughing, Natalya released her and slid onto the bench beside her, nodding at Sasha and Bayley as they excused themselves to get ready. Beth had come in a moment later and squeezed Charlotte's good arm in support before heading back outside, leaving the two women to their moment. Nattie curled a protective arm around her fellow blonde and leaned against her shoulder, rocking them both gently. There was silence for a moment, the idle chatter in the women's locker room the only sound, as Charlotte raised her eyes to stare at the door, her heart suddenly heavy. Nattie sighed, almost reading her thoughts.

"Haven't seen Becky yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't."

Nattie squeezed her again before finally letting go, her fingers absently pushing hair back from Charlotte's face.

"She's here, couldn't tell you where. Are you okay?"

Patting her friend's knee, Charlotte shrugged and forced up to her feet, "I will be. Thanks, Nattie. Good luck out there tonight."

Charlotte found herself leaving the locker room, heart suddenly frigid with worry. She wasn't sure she even wanted to see Becky.

* * *

  
The pre-show had launched without a hitch, the first match rising and falling as planned. Charlotte had made herself into something of a hype-man, pumping up the women as they prepared for the Battle Royal, cheering as each of them passed her with a fist bump or a high-five before heading down the ramp. She watched with rapt attention on the large monitors backstage, wincing and shouting as the match progressed. Charlotte met each returning woman with equal enthusiasm, congratulating her on a good match or clapping when they'd returned. Her mouth curled in surprised impression as Carmella managed to seal the win with her superkick, the new champ earning a fist bump after she came back to the stage. The Queen had managed to pull a smile from Sarah Logan when she eventually came back, pumped at the almost-win for her fellow superstar. 

She had done much the same for the men's matches, earning her some embarrassed smiles from her explosive energy. Charlotte may not even have a place in Mania this year, but she was already having a blast back stage with everyone, and had made it a point to say hi to all the competitors around their matches. She shared a knowing grin with Seth right before his match, and had almost screamed when he managed to beat Brock in the ring. That had been one of her favorite moments. She had even forgotten that Becky was in the house, still not having laid eyes on the fiery redhead, sure she was off preparing for her match in peace. Charlotte had watched each match come and go, her attention perking up once she realized the fatal four-way was next on the card. 

She turned in search of her ladies, finding Beth and Nattie first and wishing them luck in the match, and then the Iiconics, Nia and Tamina, before eventually finding one half of Boss'N'Hug back in the locker room. Still smiling wide from the fervor on the night, Charlotte searched the empty locker room, still not finding Sasha. Moving to squeeze Bayley's shoulder, Charlotte took a seat beside her, though Bayley's eyes never left the belt across her lap. Charlotte waited a minute, bending slightly to try and get Bayley's attention.

"Hey, babe, where's Sasha? Aren't you guys going out first?"

Bayley glanced up, her smile dampening as she reached to squeeze Charlotte's hand, "Yeah, she's. She's just getting ready."

Charlotte frowned, "B, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's all good," forcing a smile, Bayley stood up and slung the belt over her shoulder, "wish us luck, Charlie."

Confused, Charlotte nodded and stood up herself, following Bayley out to the main area, just as Sasha walked to meet them. They shared a private moment before they hyped each other up, the announcers heard outside right before Sasha's music hit. Charlotte pressed her hands together, lip worried between her teeth as the four pairs of women eventually made their way to the ring. Charlotte gravitated toward one of the monitors again, her view obscured by the ramp, as she watched the match unfold. Charlotte practically burned to go out there, her blood singing with the competition of it all, missing the action these last few weeks. She bit her thumb, arms crossed over her midsection as she shifted from foot to foot while watching the match.

Charlotte heard only her blood pounding in her ears when Beth slammed Bayley from the top rope and moved for the pin, only for Billie Kay to come in, snipe the cover, and the win. Charlotte stood slack-jawed, shocked that Sasha and Bayley had dropped the belts. Her heart broke as she headed toward the ramp entrance, congratulating the returning pairs as they shuffled back inside, her face twisting in despair was she watched Bayley and Sasha walk the long way back down. As soon as they crested the backstage area, Bayley ushered a sobbing Sasha into Charlotte's waiting arms, the blonde enveloping her friend in a tight hug, soft words of encouragement whispered into magenta hair. Bayley looked absolutely distressed, her hands crossed on top of her head as she glanced at her partner, heart tightening when Charlotte cupped Sasha's face and swept the tears away.

Sasha eventually pushed away and headed down the hall, only to run into Becky, who had pulled her into a tight hug herself. Charlotte had stopped Bayley, ever the strong one in their relationship, to wrap her into an equally strong hug, allowing the brunette a moment to accept their defeat. Charlotte glanced after where Sasha had wandered, instead catching the eye of Becky, a shiver lancing through her as she tightened her grip on Bayley. There was something in those brown eyes that made her shatter in a wholly different way.

She missed Becky so much that it almost _hurt_.

* * *

Becky had holed herself in a small room during most of Mania, conflicted on her feelings at being around everyone else. She knew what was going to happen tonight, had told herself over and over again that it was really happening, but she was still having a hard time wrapping her head around it. She had eventually wandered from her hole once she heard the four-way was up next, and had almost stumbled into Charlotte, the sight of the tall blonde leaving her feeling as if she'd been dunked in ice water. Instead, she hid herself away to the side, her eyes finding a monitor in the back as she watched two of her best friends lose a title they had fought so hard to earn in the first place. It made her chest hurt, knowing well the feeling of losing something you wanted more than anything else. She had pulled Sasha into her after the match, unsure what else she could do to help take the sting away, and had squeezed Bayley's shoulder as she passed in the hallway.

Meeting Charlotte's eyes, she had transported herself right back to Summerslam, and remembered the fresh, visceral anger that had stormed into her that night. She remembered what it felt like to have Charlotte in her arms, the Queen mumbling her apologies and her goodbyes in that hug before everything went sour. Becky herself had gone cold, and striking Charlotte in that moment had been easier than she'd anticipated. The constant warring back and forth had driven a wedge so deep between them, Becky couldn't even see the other side anymore. And with Charlotte gone from action the last few weeks, all of her rage and aggression had been focused on Ronda, and how much she loathed the former UFC fighter. She had no respect for their business, and Becky couldn't wait to beat the ever-loving hell out of her tonight.

She finally removed herself from her cave, the main event almost on the horizon as she did her stretches and her warmups, absently bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited in the backstage area. Charlotte was conspicuously absent, a fact Becky was thankful for. Ronda had floated into the main foyer as well, her dour face still twisted up in a half-glare, the forced bravado earning a chuckle from Becky. They traded glares as they passed one another, the former fighter nudging Becky hard with her elbow, further igniting the rage burning within the redhead. Sasha scoffed as she watched the exchange before she approached Becky, lightly tapping her arm.

"Good luck out there, Becks. We're gonna be in the crowd for your big moment."

Becky smiled then, honestly relieved to hear that they were sticking around for her. Lately, she seemed to have alienated the women's roster, and it was nice to know someone had her back. The Boss squeezed her arm one final time before she disappeared through one of the curtains, sure that she was taking her spot among the fans. Becky closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the sound of Joan Jett suddenly slamming inside the packed arena. 

She ground her teeth, her fury exploding to life in her veins as she headed toward the final curtain, the song dwindling down.

_This was it._

Celtic Invasion screamed out of the sound system and Becky took one final breath before breaching the curtain and headed to the top of the ramp, the docile crowd suddenly popping for her once she appeared. She _reveled_ in it. She glared at Ronda in the ring before she started her confident prowl down the ramp, eyes black in her rage.

_Her moment._

Becky put her heart and soul into that match, months of build-up, months of isolation and anger shifting with every fiber in her body, pushing her harder than she ever had before. Ronda was almost reckless in her frustration, sloppy with her movements, the resentment between them growing into a powder keg. Deep into the match had them both disheveled and furious, the redhead seething as they stared each other down across the ring, the crowd screaming in Becky's favor. They clashed roughly in the middle of the ring, coming to less than soft blows, curses flying like daggers from both women. Ronda tried for the final move, lifting Becky onto her shoulders for a final Piper's pit. Rage surged in her ears, the end finally in sight, as Becky shifted and rolled them over, pinning Ronda's shoulders in a crucifix for the barely-made three count.

The bell ringing was drowned up by the screams of the crowd as Becky got to her knees, emotion crashing hard into her as she glanced wildly around, eyes barely focusing on one thing as relief spilled into every crevice of her being. She was almost frantic with reckless amounts of conflicting stimulation as she collapsed back to a sitting position, eventually focusing on Rod as he gave her the belt, her eyes sparkling under the many lights, a pacing Ronda forgotten.

She stared down at the belt in her arms, the chants of the crowd whirling tightly around her as she settled into her moment. Tears blinded her vision as she lifted to her knees, hands hefting the belt high into the air.

  
She fucking _did it_.

* * *

  
Charlotte hadn't been able to stand still since Becky had appeared at the top of the ramp, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest at the prospect of the match. Even after everything that had happened between them, she was honestly so thrilled for Becky that she was almost reduced to a mess of feelings. She was going to watch from the back, content to see history unfold from the wings, but when an aggrieved Sasha had loudly proclaimed that she was staying for the match and wanted to watch from the floor, Charlotte couldn't help but agree with the sentiment.

Charlotte had followed Bayley out to the stands to claim their spots, Sasha hanging back to wish the Irish woman luck before the historic match. Charlotte had been a nervous wreck ever since. She had emphatically watched the match, unable to stop herself from critiquing Ronda, and championing Becky the only way she knew how. She screamed her support across the wild crowd, eyes never once leaving the redhead. It was brutal, the match going for a solid half hour, the bumps heavy and loud, even from across the arena. But when Becky had reversed the Piper's pit and sealed the very first win of a woman's main event, she had immediately burst into tears. Sasha and Bayley had leaned into her almost out of reflex, the pride emanating from the women something Charlotte would never forget. There was Becky, the one person she cared for above all else, standing in the ring with the Raw women's championship.

Ronda had festered, pacing wildly in the ring, her shouts at Rod able to be heard through the excitement of the crowd. She pointed a finger at Becky, fiery indignation spewing from the blonde as she took a purposeful step forward. Becky had chirped right back, nonplussed at the fact that Rod had to almost physically restrain Ronda from attacking the newly crowned champ. Charlotte frowned, her stomach suddenly turning with unease, the tension in the ring something she wasn't initially accounting for. It was a known fact that Ronda was a sore loser, and Charlotte hoped Becky could escape the ring without further incident. The powder keg exploded after a terse exchange of barbs, the UFC fighter all but throwing Rod out of her way and brutally spearing Becky to the mat before raining down a fury of fists. 

Charlotte jerked forward, body coiled to go stop the match, before Sasha pleaded with her to wait, unsure if this was part of the show. Charlotte growled low in her throat, emerald eyes alight with a deadly urge to protect her girl.

Becky had compelled herself to shove Ronda off, and Rod had managed to grasp one of the blonde's arms before she turned and slammed her fist into his face, shoving him away. Becky had scrambled to her feet, ire flooding out of her like a black wave as Ronda grabbed a hold of her one more time. The former fighter bore down, a solid fist connecting with Becky's jaw, the redhead collapsing back against the mat in a daze. 

Charlotte roared then, violently shaking Sasha's hands off her as she cleared the first barricade and tried to cut through the rightfully furious crowd.

Ronda lifted Becky's foot, her face distorted with misplaced aggression, years of fight training allowing her the ease to twisted Becky's foot in her grasp before planting her heel right into Becky's already twisted knee, the joint buckling under the pressure as her leg crumpled under the weight. Becky cried out, the wail of surprise and agony cutting through the arena like shattering glass.

Charlotte cursed herself as she leapt the final barrier and flew into the ring, grabbing the unsuspecting Rousey by the throat and slamming her down on the mat. Becky curled around herself, hands immediately protecting her knee, as Rod slid around the new fight to check on Becky, Bayley and Sasha not far behind the Queen. Referees and security swarmed the ring, the emphatic crowd screaming and booing at the display, chants for Becky rising and dissipating into the midnight sky.

Charlotte's voice thundered through the commotion as she fought Rousey, rolling them out of the ring for a hard landing, both of them breaking apart before Charlotte charged back in, seeing nothing but red as she rained down actual blows to the other woman, the former champ tossing them up just as quickly. Scads of men tried to break them up, a cacophony of noise surrounding them as Charlotte managed a solid right hook, Ronda's nose erupting in a sea of red as they continued their fight. Charlotte registered Michael Cole's hoarse voice before Ronda clocked her under the jaw with her knee.

Sasha and Bayley had managed to get Becky to her feet outside the far side of the ring, most of her weight leaning heavy on Bayley as she balanced on one good leg. She faced the absolute hell on the other side, her face twisted in agony and hatred as she glared toward Ronda.

"You fucking _bitch_, Rousey! Good fer nothing!! You lose! Don't ya ever come back!"

The crowd ignited once more as Becky managed to raise her belt above her head, steadied on both sides by her friends, the tears long dried against pallor cheeks before they headed back up the ramp toward the back. Chants for Becky rained down on her as she swallowed the pain searing through her bones, refusing to let the cracks show before her fans. She was walked as quickly as they dared before reaching the back, the redhead collapsing in a shuddering sob against Sasha Banks.

Security finally managed to pry the women apart, Charlotte's face distorted with her fury, Ronda's blood still staining her hands and shirt. She growled over the hellscape, eyes dark with emotion as she wrestled against the restraint.

"Don't _ever_ let me see you back here again, you fucking COWARD!"

Ronda threw words back at the Queen but they were garbled and unsure, the blood still leaking from her nose, a darkening bruise covering her left eye from where Charlotte had landed another good punch. Charlotte had given all precursor to the wrestling gods and had tried to inflict as much damage as she could, absolutely enraged at the thought of her purposefully hurting Becky. The men had more or less held Ronda up as Charlotte finally shrugged off the collars, her eyes scanning the still wild crowd. She stalked her way around the ring and toward the ramp, her blood pounding in her ears as 'Thank you, Charlotte' chants echoed around her. Straightening her jacket, she swept her hands down her sleeves, the arm brace tight against her, a new pain sharp in her joint as she turned on her heel to glare back at Ronda. The men that had followed her stopped warily, glancing between Charlotte and Ronda, unsure of The Queen's plan.

Raising both her arms to her sides, Charlotte looked up at the massive arena and released a violent breath from her nose, her lips chanting the only name that mattered.

"Becky!!"

The crowd immediately caught on, 82,000 people on their feet and chanting Becky's name. Charlotte felt a chill storm right through her, her eyes locking onto the struggling form of Ronda Rousey, the glare scorching a brilliant trail across the entire battlefield. Charlotte disappeared backstage immediately after, the Queen's facade immediately crumbling as she rushed toward the back entrances, icy fear sliding down her spine.

"Where is she? Becky!"

Charlotte crested another corner and ran into the chaos, easily shoving her way through to find the champ seated on a stretcher, a mountain of ice on top the long straight brace wrapped all the way down her leg. The air swept out of her lungs, heart constricting in her chest as she hurried to walk next to the stretcher. She squeezed Becky's hand, the redhead lifting her free arm to cover the fact that she was sobbing. Charlotte squeezed tighter, words failing her in that moment.

"Becks..."

Becky shook her head and wriggled her hand free, instead grasping at the belt tossed across her lap. Charlotte mindlessly followed the stretcher until it met the ambulance on the loading dock, unable to take her eyes off Becky. It wasn't until the doors closed and Bayley stepped up beside her that she realized she had been crying. Bayley ushered her around and back outside, her voice fuzzy to Charlotte as reality seemed to fade away. She made it back to the staging area, her eyes landing on a damaged Ronda as she limped back to the main area.

Her fury reignited and she took a few steps forward before she felt Bayley and Sasha catch her around the middle. Growling out her words, she allowed her two friends to wrap her up tightly, knowing full well she could free herself if need be.

"You bitch."

Ronda glared in their direction but said nothing, security still surrounding her as they ushered her toward the back. Charlotte eventually deflated, her chest tight with worry as she looked between the two women. Bayley pressed in a little closer, her eyes damp with unshed tears as she placed her chin on Charlotte's shoulder.

"Why don't we pack up Becky's stuff and then head to the hospital?"

Charlotte nodded numbly, allowing the two to lead her to the back, the sound of Becky's scream replaying over and over in her head. She squeezed her eyes close to try and block out the noise, her stride faltering as Sasha and Bayley gently corrected her. One thing whispered on repeat in her mind, above all else.

_If only I had made it to her in time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any mistakes, I'll try and catch them all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's hella late and I lack a beta, forgive any mistakes


End file.
